Life As A Rockstar
by RockerChick13
Summary: I suck at summeries but here we go. This is what would happen if I wrte the script. And has anyone had the feeling that in the first episode Jude knows Georgia? I have so the first 2 chapters are when they meet. I think it will be a TJ. I'm not sure thoug
1. Sarcastic Jude

"Why am I going with you again?" asked a very annoyed Jude.

"Because one I'm paying you, and two Jessica couldn't come." Her sister Sadie replied.

"Right and I need the money for replacements on my guitar."

"Is that all you care about? The money and not being in a music video."

"Of course not. I mean I am so happy being a booty girl for S to the H to the A to the Y Shay Shay." Jude replied sarcastically.

"Come on, you'd look so hot and you'd be able to get out of that look" Sadie said looking very disgusted at Jude's ripped jeans, The Clash T-shirt, and converses.

"What's wrong with my look?"

"Nothing," Sadie said a little to quickly, "Look we're here."

They pulled into the packed parking lot of G-Major.

"Great another reason to see girls dresses like."

"Do you ever not speak your mind?"

"Ehh. Sometimes."

"Come on."

"Coming."

They get out and go inside.

"We have to beat all these people. Jude I am not losing to her." Sadie panicked pointing to a girl dressed in really tight jeans and hot pink a tube top.

"_You_ have to beat these people. _I_ have throw up."

"Whatever. Let's get in line before it gets any bigger."

"Fine."

They stand in a long line. An hour later, Jude can't take it.

"I'm going out to the car." Jude told her sister.

"I won't pay you."

"I don't care anymore. I'm not standing in line with who think they're all that."

"Hey."

"Except you of course." Jude said to Sadie with a sarcastic tone but Sadie didn't pick up on it.

"Thank you."

"Yeah you know where I'll be."

Jude walks out to the car and gets her guitar out of the car. She leans on the car, grabs her pick and starts singing not knowing anyone is listening.


	2. All Alone

A/N I didn't do one of these on the first chapter so yeah. Thanks to the five poeple that reviewed I love ya'll. oh editing on thelast chapter go as:Greatanother reaosn to see girls dresseed like skanks., and I'm not standing in line with fatr-assed whoreswho think they're all that.My mom came downstairs as I was typing this and she would kill me if she read that soI had to delete that and I forgot to readd that. Umm I'm gonna let you read this now. thanks for liking those of you that didMWAH!

* * *

"_Stop smothering me_

_Stop bringing me down_

_I feel you everywhere_

_Even when you're not around_

_Can't you just_

_Get out of my sight _

_Out from under my skin_

_Cuz maybe I just wanna_

_Maybe I just wanna be all alone _

_In my room_

_Listening to my radio_

_Maybe I just wanna be all alone_

_Sitting on my bed_

_Strumming my guitar_

_And thinking about my life"_

"That was good" someone said

Jude jumped in surprise" Umm thanks I guess. Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

"Georgia. Owner of G-Major"

holds out her hand and Jude shakes it

"Jude Harrison"

"One of the Instant Star finalists. With that voice you'll win. I'm not supposed to single out any body until the finale but Eden Taylor sounds like a dying cat."

"Really?" Jude asked laughing.

"What are you doing here any way?"

"My sister "Sexy" Sadie is here for the auditions to be in Shay's music video. I couldn't stand being in there so I came out to practice on a new song."

"Well you're good. I gotta go but I'll see you soon."

"If Eden is what you say she is."

"Trust me, she is." Georgia said going inside just as Sadie come out looking pissed.

"Awww. Sadie didn't make it." Jude said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up."

"OK. What did they say?"

"That my ass was to skinny."

Jude start laughing and Sadie gives her look.

"What it was funny. I don't how but it was funny."

Sadie just rolls her eyes and drives home.


	3. Lil' Tommy Q

A/N hey guys tahnks for liking it. melodie568, Thanks for liking the song. I did write that song if anyone didn't know. I suck at bowling I learned that tonight my highest game was a 129. My lowest game was like 82 or something like that. Oh well. I found I play better when I'm pissed off. One of my guy friends today(who likes me) got my phone number and he came to watch me and one of my other friends bowl and I hit him a few times int he half hour he was there. He's annoying but makes me laugh so I guess that's good.I'm just rambling cuz I had mountain dew and Nerds today so I'm really happy and hyper. I'm jjst gonna stop adn let you read the stroy if any of have read this yet. PLease R&R.

Disclaimer-(I actually rememebred it yay) Iown nothing Instant Star. If I did Tomnmy and Jude would be together, Sadie would be so nicer, Sadie would be with Kwest, Kat and Jamie would be together(like in this story), and Georgia would own G-Major.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVEIS

Fast forwarding

"Our first ever Instant Star is Jude Harrison."

Jude is very shocked and overly happy. Her friends and family were happy except for Sadie. Sadie looked at her sister with a deep loathing in her eye.

Next day at G-Major

" I still Eden's clothes better." E.J. complained.

"We're not judging by clothes E.J." Georgia said back.

"I still liked her better."

"To bad. Jude won."

They walk over to Jude, Jamie, and Kat.

"Welcome back Jude. Didn't I tell you you would win?"

"Yeah and Eden did sound like a dying cat. How did she get onto the finale?" Jude said.

"That was mostly E.J.'s doing."

"I still like her better." E.J. said, still complaining.

"Well you won't when you hear Jude sing."

"Like hell I will."

"Don't mind her. Now who are these people?" Georgia asked pointing at Jamie and Kat.

"Jamie and Kat. They're dating. Cute couple aren't they?"

"Sure. Now let's meet your producer who is running behind as usual."

"Who is it? Billie Joe from Greenday?

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of Tom Quincey of BoyzAttack."

"Tom Quincey?"

"He's a great producer an a friend of mine."

"That's great but Lil' Tommy Q.?"

"The name's Tom Quincey."

They all turn around and look at the balcony where Tommy is standing wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and leather jacket.

"Sadie's gonn ahate me even more when she finds this out,"

"Why" Jamie asked with a curious face.

"Remember her room?"

**Flashback**

"Come on guys. She's not home right now." Whispered 12 year old Jude.

They walk into Sadie's room, which was covered in BoyzAttack and Tom Quincey posters.

"Whoa."

**End of flashback**

"Oh yeah. She's gonna kill you.

"Thanks for the support Jamie."

"Your welcome"

At that point Kat hit Jamie.

"I support you. Plus of your sister hates you we'll hunt her down for you. Right Jamie?" Kat said in a "you-better-say-yes-or-i-will-kick-your-ass" kind of voice.

"What- oh sure." He's holding his arm where Kat hit him.

"I'm not getting paid to listen to you guys talk so can we record something." Tommy said annoyed and walked into Studio B.

"Yes your Royal highness." Jude said.

"Try Royal pain." Jamie added.

"Try Royal pain in the ass." Kat added.

ILUVJOMMYILOVEKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

See my new thing to seperate my story with everythign else. Don't you just love it? Tommy4eva is it long enough or does it need to be longer? tell me please. I will try to make them longer. PLEASE R&R!


	4. Jerk, Jerk, Jerk

A/N I so cannot wait for the season Finale of Instant Star. Tommy leaves and I have to see what happens. Although he didn't have Jude say it never happened. I'm happy but sad at the same time.

Disaclaimer-I own noting Instant Star sadly. I wish I owned Tim Rozon though. That'd be sweet.

ILUVJOMMYILUVSWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

"_At least I got my trusted friend's_

_We're on the road alone again_

_I guess we're tired of giving in" _Jude was

"Stop hurting my ears." Tommy said in a very snobbish voice.

Jude stopped but gave him a death glare

"First of all who's we?"

"Me and my best friends Jamie and Kat."

"We don't care about your friends. Are they singing? No, I don't think so. Write about you not them."

"My friends are my life and right now all I see is a jackass. I'm leaving."

Jude, Jamie, and Kat leave. Then they go to Jude's house.

"I hate him." Jude said as soon as they walked through the door.

"He's hot." Kat said.

"But he's a jerk."

"You haven't denied that he is hot."

"Because he is. He's still a jerk. Wait a minute. Did I just say and ex-boybander is hot."

"You most certainly did. But your right he is a jerk."

"Who's a jerk?"

The three of them jumped at the sound of Sadie's voice.

"Her producer." Jamie replied.

"Is he hot."

"Yes and I still cannot believe I said that." Jude replied. "He's from a 90's boy band."

"But he's an Orlando Bloom sundae smothered in Johnny Depp sauce." Kat said.

"But he's Tom Quincy."

"Wait. Your producer is Lil' Tommy Q.!" Sadie asked.

"Don't remind me."

"When can I meet him?"

"I honestly don't know Sadie."

"Why?"

"He's a jerk."

"Whatever. I'm going to my room."

"Have fun."

Sadie slams her door shut.

"I have to get some sleep guys. It's been a long day." Jude said to Jamie and Kat.

"K. Night." Jamie said.

"Bye. I'm staying at Jamie's tonight, if you need anything.

"You two be good." Jude said.

"Always."

"Bye."

They left and Jude fell asleep with dreams of Tommy.


	5. 24 Hours

A/N Hey guys, I'm gonna start rambling of you don't wanna read this. I'm high on Maountain Dew. Anyway I'm practicing guitar well really just messign around rightnow. I start lessons Wednesday. YAY ME! I'm really bored. Who else is bored you knwo what I'm gonaa let you rwead the story adn I'm gonna post on my ff that's on If anyone goes there please read it. It's called The Last Kiss.

Disclaimer-I own nothing Instant Star except mine and Tommy's two cute little kids, Raven Elizabeth Quincy and Sean Cameron Quincy.(Hey a girl can dream can't she)

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

Jude is at school talking to Jamie and Kat.

"He's still going to be your producer after what happened?" Jamie complained.

"Why not? According to Georgia, he's great producer and plus he's hot." Jude replied.

Kat laughed but Jamie said, "Yeah whatever."

They walk outside and see tubas. When the people playing the tubas saw Jude and started playing 24 Hours.

"What the hell." Jude said in surprise.

The principal came up tot her and started congratulating her on winning. That's when Jude spotted the blue viper with a very amused Tommy leaning on it.

"Guys. Tommy's over there so I'll see ya."

"Yeah just be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Kat said.

"Oh, that narrows it down so much." Jude said, then turned and ran to Tommy. "What are you doing here?"

"G sent me." He said. "Love the tubas by the way."

"Just get me out of here. Oh and sorry for calling you jackass yesterday but you kind of deserved it."

"Yeah ok." Tom said sarcastically. "Just get in."

"Fine. Don't have to be so snobbish about it."

Jude gets on and Tommy drives to the lake.

"What are we doing here?" Jude asked confused.

"You need to rewrite your song."

"What if I told you I did."

"Then we work on it. Let me hear the song."

_"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)_

_I've forgotten my own worth (for 24 hours)_

_Said that you'd be here last night_

_I'm trying to shake you shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)_

_Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48 hours)_

_I'm guessing you can't always win_

_I'm guessing you can't always win_

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just to young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta_

_I'll make to all alone if I gotta_

_I'm not so trustful with my friends_

_I'm on the road alone again_

_I guess I'm tired of giving in_

_I'm sick of wishing you were near_

_You've gone away you've made it clear_

_Why do I feel you everywhere_

_Why do I feel this everywhere_

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just to young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta_

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

_Don't wanna spend my time_

_Watching the world go by_

_I think I'd rather die_

_And I don't got a plan_

_Don't wanna justify_

_To stay where I stand_

_Something I won't deny_

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just to young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta_

_I'll make it all alone if I gotta_

_I can't have anything I want_

_They say I'm just to young_

_But it's not my fault_

_I'll find my own way home if I gotta_

_I'll make it all alone_

_24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours, 24 hours"_

"Great. But why don't we change the chords on the first verse."

He puts her arms around her like in Even Better Then The Real Thing. She looks at him as thoughts raced around in her head.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

please reveiw I love feedback


	6. Zoning Out is A Specialty

Sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy with guitar lessons, bowling, accidently deleting some of this ff. I've been busy and I'm really sorry but I promise that if I have time tomorow I'll post a couple of posts but I don't knwo since tomorrow is Motheres Day and my Moms birthday.But I'll try. And oh my god.

IF YOU READ A AHEAD AND HAVEN'T SEEN THE INSTANT STAR SEAON FINALE: BEWARE OF SPOILERS

Instant Star seasin finale last night was awesome. I alomst cried at the end though. I need to knowwho that little girl is and why she's so inportant that Tommy had to go to Monatana. I think that she's like his and Portia's kid or something cuz she almost looks like Portia bu tI don't know. I also want to know what that guy is gonna do with those stupid pictures. and Patsy singing There's Us? scary image. I hope to god Jude never gets drunk again and I hope Tommy comes back despite what he said about the "I don't think I'll be coming back." part. Can't you see Jude is hurting. any ways on with the story.

Disclaimer-I don't own anythign excpet this story.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

"He's an Orlando Bloom sundae smothered in Johnny Depp sauce." "He's a great producer." "I cannot like him, he's from a 90's boy band." "But he's hot." Jude thought until Tommy brought her back to the real world.

"Jude. Are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah. What were you saying?" Tommy gave her an exasperated look. "Sorry I zoned out."

"I see that. I was saying you should change the chords on the chorus to this." He plays some notes.

"I like that."

"Well then let's get to G-Major and record."

"K."

They get in the car and drive to G-Major. When they get there, they go into Studio B and start recording.

"Wow she does have a good voice not to mention she's pretty cute-wait Quincy. She's only 15 going on 16. I can't like her. I'd go to jail, but I do like her. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?" Tommy thinks but Jude brings him back to life.

"Tommy. TOMMY!"

"What?"

"Looks like you're the one who zoned out now."

"Yeah, Yeah what'd you want girl."

"Girl. When did you start calling me that?"

"Just now. What did you want?"

Jude takes a deep breath and says, "I don't remember."

"Right well since we recorded the song, all I have to do is mix it and then I'm done, so you can go home or stay-" He was cut off by some one coming into the room.

"Jude, just the person I wanted to see."

"You hated me yesterday E.J."

"Well I've changed my mind and I have great news. You're going to be on the cover of Solid magazine."

"Seriously?"

E.J. nodded and they started screaming happy screams.

"OWWW!" Tommy screamed holding his ears. "Damn, you two scream loud."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Jude said to Tommy, and then turned toward E.J. "When is it?"

"Directly after school tomorrow. We'll come to Carson with your outfit. We'll take the pictures and you're on the cover. Now get back to recording or mixing to whatever you were gonna do so we can have a hit song."

"Ok E.J." Tommy said. E.J. said bye then left.

"Now as I was saying, you can either go home or stay here."

"I'll stay here and watch you and Kwest, when he gets back, mix. I should know how my music is out together."

"OK girl. Watch and learn."


	7. Eden Taylor Strikes Back

Hey guys here's some more hope you like it.

Disclaimer-Like I always say I odn't own anything. Except that my mommy was nice on Mother's Day and bought me Tomyy. I love you Mommy

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

Setting-Just before the photo shoot the next day.

Jude pokes her head through the double doors at the front of the school.

"I can't do this." She said.

"It can't look that bad sis." Sadie said sarcastically.

Jude comes out the doors in a long blue-sleeved shirt that showed her stomach and pleated plaid skirt. "I'm showing my stomach."

Tommy, who was talking to Georgia, had just spotted her and said, "Whoa."

"That all you can say Tom?"

"Wear that more often." Jude glared at him and he quickly changed the subject. "Who's this?"

"Don't think that I didn't notice you change the subject. Anyways, this is Sadie. I'm sure she'll talk when she isn't so star struck."

Sadie was looking at Tommy like she can't believe he's standing in front of her.

"Why is she star struck?" Tommy asked looking at her strangely.

"Let's just say that if you ever go into her room, you better-" She cut herself off and got a really disgusted look on her face. "OK bad mental image. Please never go into her room."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna know why you'd be in her room."

"I don't get it."

"Your slow aren't you? R-rated story turned PG-rated, you wouldn't be looking at the walls."

Sadie, who had awoken form her trance yelled, "JUDE!"

"I see the monster has awoken." Jude said.

"Hey."

"Sorry Sades, anyway, while I'm getting the picture of me looking like a skank done, you tow get acquainted."

"Jude. Get down here." E.J. yelled.

"Wish me luck."

She goes down to the school bus where E.J., the photographer, and some on a cell phone are.

"OK, stand right here." The photographer said, dragging Jude to a spot in front of the school bus and has her post one way then another. After the third pose, the guy on the cell phone gets off and tells the photographer something, who then starts to pack everything up.

"Hey where are you going? You only took three pictures." E.J. complained.

"We've got some one else for the cover."

"Who?" Jude asked.

"Eden Taylor."


	8. Stupid Sexy Sadie

I'm ahpopy so this won't be long. I'm ahppt cuz I got a byfriend today so i'm happy on wiht the story.

Discalimer-Same as usual

ILUVJOMMYILUNKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

"I beat Eden in Instant Star. Why is she getting the cover?" Jude complained to Georgia.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but I think it may have something to do with her sex appeal." Said a very worn Georgia.

"I broke kneecaps to get Jude that cover." E.J. said.

"Well break more kneecaps. Or I've got and idea. Tom what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing why?" Tom said looked confused.

"Your taking Jude to Darius's."

"I'm grounded thanks to Stupid Sexy Sadie for mentioning my chemistry quiz." Jude said.

"Stupid Sexy Sadie? "E.J. asked.

"Her Sister." Tommy answered. "And plus, you guys know my beef with Darius."

"Yes but we still need that cover."

"Fine."

"Hello I still have a problem here. I'm grounded." Jude said.

"We'll figure something out. Right now Jude and Tommy, go make great music. E.J., help some one with a fashion emergency."

"K"

Jude, Tommy and E.J. leave.

"Has Georgia gone crazy?" Jude asked Tommy.

"I think so but you get used to it. Have any new Ideas for songs so we can write?"

"I'm thinking of something. You know how every song has a story right." Tommy nodded. "This is a story about a girl who wants people to see her but other people want to change her."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with today would it?"

"That's exactly what it has to do with."

"Then let's get to it."

Jude and Tommy go into Studio A.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

Sorry this one was short I promise next chapter ios goint to be a biggie. oh and yeah I think we all hate Eden.


	9. Me Out Of Me

A/N sorry it's been so long guys. I've been really busy. I hat ebeing busy to but I have guitar lessons, bowling, a chorus concert, adn appoiments. So here's some more.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything as usual but it would be cool.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWADIEILUVJATILUVIS

"_Why you always trying to make something that I don't want to be_

_Push me over make me over try to make a joke out of me_

_There's something you should know, I won't change and I'm not letting go_

_There's something you will see, you can't turn down cuz I'm breaking free yeah_

_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_

_You just take the me out of me_

_Oh there's no one else I 'd rather be._

That's all I have so far." Jude said when she got done singing.

"It's good so far. Now we need the rest." Tommy replied.

"What time is it?" Jude asked.

"Almost midnight."

"Late night, school tomorrow. Fun." Jude groaned.

"Well you better get used to it."

"Don't remind me."

"Gonna be a lot of late nights."

"Can I kill you now?"

"No."

"Damn. I'll have to make do." Jude said and attacked Tommy's hair.

"NOOOO! Not the hair!"

"To late."

Tommy looked in the mirror and groaned. "Do you know how long it takes me to do this?"

"I can imagine it took longer then mine."

"Let's just finish recording ok." Tommy said looking ashamed.

"Fine." Jude said trying not to laugh.

Two hours later they were finally done writing and recording but both were to tired to move. They sat on the couch and fell asleep with Jude cuddling up to Tommy and Tommy's head on Jude's and a small smile on his face. Georgia comes in the next morning and sees them but doesn't disturb them and waits in the lobby for Kwest to come. He came on about an hour later.

"Hey G. Wha-"

Georgia put her finger to her mouth and pointed to Studio B. "They look so cute together don't they?"

"Yeah they do.

"But she's to young.

"Age is just a number."

"A number that could get my best producer thrown in jail."

"Yeah I guess so."

"We should probably wake them up. Jude's cell phone is in the kitchen area and it's ringing so Jude's mom is probably worried."

"Ok. Hold on. I've got to get a picture of this." He goes into Studio B, gets out his cell phone and takes a picture.

Georgia then tries to wake them up. "Jude, Tommy. Come on get up."

"No. Tommy makes a good pillow." Jude groaned.

"Your mom's been calling."

"WHAT? Oh crap. I forgot I'm grounded." She's wide awake now. She's goes and gets her cell phone to call her mom while Tommy is just sitting there still half asleep.

"Dude, you guys make a cute couple." Kwest was saying.

"Mmmm." Tommy mumbled.

"I got a picture of you."

"Mmmm."

"If I show you the picture, will you wake up?"

"Maybe."

"Ok" He brings the picture on his phone.

Tommy sees it and smile. "I think you woke me up."


	10. Author's Note

Sorry it has been so long guys but school just got out for me and I had a party to celebrate the end of the year. I also had finals to study for so I have been really busy but I promise that when I get back form my dad's, there will be another chapter if not more. Thanks for all the supportive fans please keep reading but know that I haven't forgotten about this fan fic.

Alley


	11. Mad Mom's and Procrastanating Guys

I am so sorry it took me over a month to post but everything got deleted on accident and I've been busy shopping and I've been sick. My life is way to busy even in the summer. I hate being busy. I'd rather be in my room listening to Alexz Johnson and reading a book or on the computer writing this fan fic. But no, I get stuck watching my brother at a casino and going to Family picnics where I don't know half the people.

OK I am stopping with the rambling and going to get on with the story.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything, sadly, Except this story.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWUDEILUVJATILUVIS

When Jude got to her cell phone, she called her mom.

"JUDE ELIZABETH HARRISON." Vic screamed. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Mom, I've been at work."

"With Tommy right?"

"He's my producer so yeah."

"That's it. I'm getting you another producer."

"What? No, Mom. Why?"

"You were with him all might doing god knows what while your grounded."

"Mom! Ewww! We didn't do anything. We fell asleep on the couch."

"That makes it worse. Now I know you fell asleep on the same piece of furniture. Me and your father should just stay home this weekend."

"No. Go. Sadie's home. She won't let me have any fun at all. It's what she was made for."

"Fine. We're about to leave now so we won't be here when you get home. Love you. Bye"

"Love ya to. Bye" Jude said sarcastically, hung up the phone, then went to studio A where Tommy was. "Tommy, you have to take me home."

"Huh?" Tommy said still half a sleep.

"You. Have. To. Take. Me. Home. NOW. Do you need a hearing aid?"

"No, I'm not that old."

"Could have fooled me."

"Well in that case you can walk home."

"What? No. Fine, you act so 22, or maybe a teenager because you go crazy over girls with blonde hair and super skinny bodies like models or my sister."

"Your sister was nice but not date-worthy."

"Why? She is so your type."

"No she isn't."

"Then what is your type?" Jude asked. She started thinking, "I hope he says me."

"I don't know." Tommy said but he was thinking, "You."

"Mhmm, whatever you say. Just drive me home so I can get ready for school and be yelled at again for being late to school."

"How many times have you been late?"  
"My whole life."

"Then why do you still go to school?"

"My mom's way of keeping me normal."

"Normal? Girl, you left normal when you won that contest."

"Try telling her that. Now get me home before I'm in even more trouble."

"Fine, let's go." Jude and Tommy get into the viper and Tommy takes Jude home.

ILUVJOMMYILUVKWUDEILUVJATILUVIS

This wouldn't let me update so it took a little longer then I thought it would sorry.


	12. It's Like A Snoop Dogg Video

Sorry it's a little bit of long wait but I was at my dad's and died my hair last night so I was busy.

ILOVEJOMMYILOVEKWADIEILOVEJATILOVEIS

Saturday

Jude's parents had left and Sadie was exercising with her tapes when Jude's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jude asked.

"I'll be there in an hour." Tommy's voice came through the phone.

"Ok. I just have to sneak away from Sadie. Speaking of the devil I gotta go. I'm not supposed to be on the phone. See ya." Jude said then hung up. About an hour later she sneaks through the door because she thought Sadie was at the mall. Tommy is sitting in his H2 and Jamie is walking towards the H2 when she hears a voice.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Jude sighs and says, "Sadie, when aren't you at the mall on a Saturday?"

"Since you are grounded and I need to watch you."

Tommy's voice cut in. "Jude we have to get to Darius's."  
"Darius. As in the famous rapper, Darius? I am so coming and if I can't, I will call Mom and tell her you snuck out." Sadie said.

"It's up to Tommy." Jude said.

"I really don't care." Tommy said despite Jude mouthing no.

Jude got in the front while Jamie and Sadie got in the back and Tommy drove to Darius's.

"It's like I died and woke up in a Snoop Dogg video." Those were the first words out of Jamie's mouth when they got into the party.

"Jude try to talk to some of these people while I go talk to Darius." Tommy said just as he spotted Darius.

"Ok so just tell them who I am and basically sell myself to them without selling myself to them?" Jude asked kind of confusing herself in the process.

"Yeah." Tommy replied then walked towards Darius.

"Great." Jude then walked over to some people, put on a fake smile, and started introducing herself, leaving Sadie and Jamie alone.

"Don't do anything to embarrass me Andrews." Sadie said to Jamie.

"Fine."

Eden then walked up to Sadie and handed her the glass she had in her hand. "Take care of that for me will you." Eden said and walked away. Sadie saw that there was still some in it and drank the rest. She went over to where the drinks were and started to drink.


	13. Meeting Portia

A/N Sorry it took so long guys. I've been busy with school starting up and getting ready and helping my mom out. I'm posting this chapter now because I'm going to my dad's this weekend and I'm still convincing him to get a computer. Any way on with the story.

Disclaimer-I don't anythign but Christmas is coming up. ; )

ILOVEJOMMYILOVEKWUDEILOVEJATILOVEINSTANTSTAR

The party was almost over and Sadie was already beyond drunk. Jamie was trying to figure out what to do since. Tommy was talking to Darius and not really getting anywhere. Jude was talking to some one that had sat down on the bench with her and started talking.

"What do you wanna do with your life? Sing your own songs or do what others tell you do?" The mystery woman questioned Jude

"Honestly, I just wanna make great music."

"Then do it. Don't let others walk all over you. Trust me, I know the feeling."

Jude was about to answer back when they heard a fighting. She saw that I was Sadie arguing with Eden about Jude. Jude ran over to them and tried to stop them but instead all three ended up in the pool. Darius and Tommy, who were finally getting somewhere on the cover, ran outside. When Tommy saw who was in the pool, he knew that the chances for the cover were ruined. Jude and Sadie were given towel and after they were dry enough, they started to leave.

"Do you know how close I was to getting you that cover?" Tommy said

Jude was about to answer when Darius came up. _Wow I'm getting interrupted a lot today._

"You've got the cover."

"How?' Tommy asked.

Darius looked over to the woman Jude was talking to and said, "Let's just, Jude made a good impression on someone very important." And with that he walked away.

Jude looked at the girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled back and walked away. Jude, Tommy, Jamie, and Sadie were about to walk away when Sadie threw up on Tommy's shoes.

"I like those shoes." Tommy said and walked to the car. As they were driving home, Jude asked about that girl.

"Who was that girl?"

"Portia. She's Darius's younger sister and my ex-wife."

Jude looked surprised at his last statement. "You were Married?"

"Having Sadie as a sister I figured you would have known."

"I ignored her any time she mentioned BoyzAttack."

"Why?"

"I'm more of a The Clash type of girl, not some stupid little boy band."

"BoyzAttack isn't stupid!" a voice from the back said.

"For once on your life just shut up Sadie." Jude retorted. Then her and Sadie started arguing while Jamie had a "why-me" look on his face. Tommy just kept driving Sadie and Jude back to their place while thinking.


	14. The News

A/N I'm sorry this took so long to put up but i've been really busy, but luckily, i have the house to myself today. I've also noticed how much this story sounds like the actual show like in this chapter, only a few parts are different. I'm sorry but they will get a lot more different once we get to the Unsweet Sixteen part of the show. anyway here is a short chapter(sorry).

disclaimer-I don't own Instant Star otherwise Jude and Tommy, Sadie and Kwest, and Jamie and Kat would be together.

ILOVEJOMMYILOVEJATILOVEKWUDEILOVEIS

The party was almost over and Sadie was already beyond drunk. Jamie was trying to figure out what to do since. Tommy was talking to Darius and not really getting anywhere. Jude was talking to some one that had sat down on the bench with her and started talking.

"What do you wanna do with your life? Sing your own songs or do what others tell you do?" The mystery woman questioned Jude

"Honestly, I just wanna make great music."

"Then do it. Don't let others walk all over you. Trust me, I know the feeling."

Jude was about to answer back when they heard a fighting. She saw that I was Sadie arguing with Eden about Jude. Jude ran over to them and tried to stop them but instead all three ended up in the pool. Darius and Tommy, who were finally getting somewhere on the cover, ran outside. When Tommy saw who was in the pool, he knew that the chances for the cover were ruined. Jude and Sadie were given towel and after they were dry enough, they started to leave.

"Do you know how close I was to getting you that cover?" Tommy said

Jude was about to answer when Darius came up. _Wow I'm getting interrupted a lot today._

"You've got the cover."

"How?' Tommy asked.

Darius looked over to the woman Jude was talking to and said, "Let's just, Jude made a good impression on someone very important." And with that he walked away.

Jude looked at the girl and smiled at her. The girl smiled back and walked away. Jude, Tommy, Jamie, and Sadie were about to walk away when Sadie threw up on Tommy's shoes.

"I like those shoes." Tommy said and walked to the car. As they were driving home, Jude asked about that girl.

"Who was that girl?"

"Portia. She's Darius's younger sister and my ex-wife."

Jude looked surprised at his last statement. "You were Married?!?"

"Having Sadie as a sister I figured you would have known."

"I ignored her any time she mentioned BoyzAttack."

"That would explain it, but yeah I was."

"How long were you married?"

"A month, I think."

"Cool." _I'm like an ex-boybander and someone who was married. What am I turning into?_


	15. Shay

A/N this is really really really short. I'm sorry. I've been really really really busy. I'll try adn update more. But school is hell. and I Hate Science(I mean do we really need to knw the diferences and similarities between the waya Frost and dew form?). so here's a chapter agian sorry.

Discalimer-I don't own anything. Although i'm gonna be sad this Friday. Stupid writers of Instant Star. Why? WHY?!?!?!?

* * *

"Kat I really need to talk to you." Jude said the next day on the phone.

"About what?" Kat sighed.

"He was married."

"What?!?!?!?"

"He was freaking married. For a month he thinks."

"Wow."

"Yeah anyway on a happier note, I got the cover."

She heard Kat gasp. "But I thought you hated it."

"Didn't hate. Just didn't like what they were making me wear."

"Well I'm happy for you. I got to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow. And keep working on that ex-boy-bander married thing."

"Bye and I will" Jude hung up.

**Next Day At School**

Jude walked up to Jamie and Kat who were making out. "Can't you guys get a room or something?"

"JUDE!!!!!!!!" Kat squealed and hugged Jude. "I'm so happy you got the cover."

"I can see. Can you even do the 'Hi. How are you doing?' any more."

"My best friend is a rock star. I don't think so."

"But I'm not any different. Just because I won recording contract, have a really hot producer, have met some of the biggest people on music, and have a single doesn't make me any different."

Jamie and Kat just stared at her.

"Crap it does make me different doesn't it?"

"What was your first clue?" Jamie said sarcastically.

" I don't want to be different. I want to be me." Jude looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to go. "Speaking of me, I have to go meet Tommy before the girls all surround him. Bye." She flew out the door just as the bell rang and saw Tommy standing by his viper. "Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hey girl."

"Can we please go? I need to get out of here."

"Sure." They get in and drive to G-Major. "Before you go in, I should tell you that there is someone you may not like in there."

"Who?"

"Shay."


End file.
